oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Troll Stronghold
Details Agility (47 is recommended) *The ability to defeat a level 113 Troll General (can be safespotted) *30+ Thieving and 43+ Prayer are strongly recommended |items = *Climbing boots or 12 coins to buy them Recommended: *Good food, 1-2 Prayer potions, and armour are strongly recommended *Games necklace *A weapon, preferably Ranged or Magic |kills = *Dad (level 101) (can be safespotted) *Troll General (level 113) (can be safespotted) }} Walkthrough Bring all the items needed before starting the quest as there is no nearby bank once you take the shortcut behind house. Start this quest by speaking with in , located East of the in the tent (South of the Burthorpe teleport from the Games Necklace). Tell him that you will help him out and find . After talking to Denulth, follow the path north-west, then going south-west when you reach the , and reach Tenzing's house. Tenzing sells climbing boots for 12 coins each if you don't have them. Climb over the stile behind the house to begin the journey up the mountain. Follow the path until you see some rocks to the north. Put your boots on and climb over them. Then, go east and enter the arena. You will have to climb rocks several times before reaching the arena. Dad This is where players meet a huge troll called . He will say that nobody goes past without defeating him. He is level 101 and uses a tree to hit with . He can hit over 20 (max of 27) and send players flying, them temporarily. Dad can be by standing next to the western gate and attacking with either or (using a is a good Melee alternative). Note that Dad has high stats against Ranged and Magic, so it may take a little bit before you kill him. When Dad is low on health, he will ask you to spare his life. Spare him and walk past to the gate north of the arena. Be careful as he may try to hit you still if you are in range. Note: If you don't spare his life, you can still continue the quest, although the audience will become aggressive and start attacking you! Enter the cave north of the arena, and go past the level 69 and 71 s. Beyond this is . There are level 68 s who will range players here as they walk past the northern part of the mountain. You can avoid them entirely by taking a shortcut by climbing up the rocks, starting from the eastern region of the mountain and ending at the western side. Some of the shortcuts require 41- 47 . If you do not have this Agility level, run around the mountain and activate around the northern bend to avoid taking too much damage from the trolls to get to the Western portion (Avoid the Northwest portion going towards the Godwars Dungeon). Go west of Trollheim and north past several mountain trolls. Enter inside the . Inside the stronghold Inside are some more level 69 and 71 s. From the entrance, walk south until you see a door on the west wall. Enter and walk north. You will see several (level 113). They wield huge granite knives and mauls which can hit up to 38. Kill one to get a . Use or them with or . The southern-most General can be safespotted easily by standing on either side of the desk in his room. Like , it may take a while if killing with Ranged or Magic as they have a high defence against both. Prison break Once you have the key, go back south, down the stairs arriving in Burntmeat's Kitchen, and then go to the very north end of the . Enter the locked door with the prison key, and climb down again to reach a jail. Head west and south, and you'll see two sleeping prison guards called and . Both are level 71. If you have level 30 , pickpocket both to get and . (Beware, if you fail to pickpocket one, they will still attack you!) If not, kill them for the keys. You can both trolls by standing inside one of the vacant cells. Free both and with the keys; then, exit the prison by going south to the secret exit. Finishing up Head south-east and climb over the rocks, you can use the minigame teleport or use a to return to . Go to the north-east corner of the city, and talk to for your reward. Rewards Required for *Requirement for *Requirement for *Requirement for *Requirement for *Level 15 and defeating are prerequisites for entry to the